neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Stakeout (Transformers)
Stakeout is the name of two fictional characters from the Transformers. They are both heroic Autobots. Transformers: Generation 1 Stakeout is the young leader of the Rescue Patrol. Marvel Comics When Thunderwing abducts the Micromaster Battle Patrol to learn the secrets of making Micromasters for the Decepticons Emirate Xaaron sends Road Handler commanding the Race Car Patrol, the Rescue Patrol and the Off Road Patrol to destroy the Decepticon's lab. Unable to destroy his fellow Autobots Road Handler instead saves the Battle Patrol, but not before the Decepticon successfully create the Air Strike Patrol. (Transformers Marvel U.K. #232-233, "A Small War!") Stakeout first appeared in issue #60 of the U.S. Marvel Comics series, "Yesterdays Heroes!" Stakeout last appeared in the U.S. Marvel comics in issue #61, "Primal Scream", but would appear again in the U.K. Marvel series. Cloudburst, Crosshairs, Getaway, Highbrow and Stakeout were among the Autobots who backed Optimus Prime when Grimlock challenged him for leadership of the Autobots in the issue #263 of the Marvel U.K. comics, "Break-Away!" http://www.seibertron.com/comics/view.php?comic_id=466 Animated series Stakeout first appeared in episode #1 of the Transformers: Victory series, called "Star Saber, Hero of the Universe." Stakeout's vehicle mode was drawn as a mostly white police car, even though the toy representing him was identical to the American version. This was corrected in Transformers Zone. He is good friends with the human boy Jan Minakaze and has a girlfriend named Clipper on his home planet of Micro. In episode #23, "Fight to the Death!! Antarctic Battle", the Breast Force drains energy from the Antarctic, melting the polar ice. The Multiforce aid people trapped in a flood in South America when Star Saber orders them to meet him at a United Nations research base in the Antarctic. Wing and Mach arrive first and are confronted by Liokaiser. Waver tows in the rest of Multiforce by sea and despite forming Landcross they are outclassed by Liokaiser’s ability to turn invisible. Star Saber and Galaxy Shuttle arrive to help in the fight as Jan, Stakeout and Seawatch help evacuate the human scientists from the U.N. base. Liokaiser continues to best the Autobots in battle thanks to his ability to turn invisible, but as the Decepticon gestalt is about to finish off Victory Saber, Deathsaurus steps in and insists that he have a hand in the demise of his enemy. Star Saber takes the opportunity to take the battle to the air, matching Deathsaurus’ deadly wings with his skill. Galaxy Shuttle takes out the Decepticon energy collector with an energy blast and the Decepticons retreat in the Thunder Arrow. The humans scientists thank the Autobots for their help. Stakeout appeared in episode #24 "Crisis! Ambush in the Desert". Greatshot patrolled the galaxy for Decepticons and came to Earth where he spots the Thunder Arrow. The Dinoforce attacked an oil field in Saudi Arabia for its energy. Star Saber sent the Brainmasters and Micromaster Rescue Patrol in Galaxy Shuttle. When the Autobots arrived they were ambushed by the Breast Force. The Braver and Laster found it difficult to maneuver in the desert sand. The Rescue Patrol freed the human prisoners from Kakuryu. The Brainmasters formed Road Caesar, but it didn't help. Greatshot came to the rescue as Star Saber is called for help. Deathsaurus arrived to take his anger out on Greatshot. Blacker injured himself saving Greatshot from an attack. Star Saber and Greatshot took on Deathsaurus and the Breast Force. Fixit did field repairs on Blacker. The Breast Force retreated when they became too injured to combine. Star Saber damaged the Thunder Arrow and Deathsaurus retreated. Braver and Laster blew up Dinoforce's energon cube stockpile and the last of the Decepticons retreated. In episode #25 "A Deadly Battle" Blacker recovers at the Autobot Shuttle Base under the care of the Rescue Patrol. God Ginrai contacts Star Saber from space wanting to know about Blacker's injuries and offering to help if the Autobots on Earth need him. In the Thunder Arrow the Decepticons plan their next mission, with member of Breast Force wanting revenge on Greatshot and Deathsaurus closely watching Leozack. The Breast Force are sent to attack an Autobot garrison in Asia. Star Saber receives an SOS from the garrison orders the Brainmasters to remain at the base as he, the Rescue Patrol and Galaxy Shuttle respond. Blacker suspects the Autobot left without him and finds it shameful. The Breast Force focus their attacks on Star Saber and get the best of him. Blacker orders Braver and Laster to join in the fight, leaving him to protect the Shuttle Base. Liokaiser leads Star Saber into a trap where Deathsaurus is waiting. Realizing Star Saber is in danger Jan and Stakeout send an SOS, hoping Greatshot will answer. As Deathsaurus goes to deliver a fatal blow to Star Saber with his cannon God Ginrai arrives to block the blast. All the combatants are injured in the fighting and with the arrival of Braver and Laster the Decepticons flee. God Ginrai's wounds are severe and he collapses. Later in Transformers: Zone, Stakeout and the Rescue Patrol arrive to assist Victory Saber in evacuating a planet ravaged by the Decepticons. They manage to save the humans, but witness the apparent destruction of Victory Saber. Dreamwave Productions Stakeout appeared in issue #3 of the Micromasters limited series. He also appeared in a full page biography in their Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye series. Toys * Generation 1 Micromaster Stakeout (1989) :A Micromaster sold with the rest of the Rescue Patrol.Seibertron link Transformers: Power Core Combiners This version of Stakeout has not yet appeared in any fiction. Toys * Power Core Combiners Stakeout with Protectobots :A white redeco of Power Core Combiners Smolder. Comes with four drone vehicles: a half-track, a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle, a helicopter and a tank - all of which combine with Stakeout to form a larger robot.Allspark.com :The APC and Tank Drones are redecos of those from Bombshock with Combaticons, while the Fighter Jet and Helicopter Drones are redecos of those from Skyburst with Aerialbots.TFW2005.com - Stakeout References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989 Category:Fictional police officers Category:Micromasters Category:Power Core Combiners Category:Protectobots